A Cave
by Nicole0725
Summary: When Princess Bree is being forced to marry Prince Ethan, she and Chase leaves the kingdom. To where? A cave, near the woods, where they died in hunger, but lived in peace. One-shot. Brase.


"Why do I have to marry Ethan? I don't like him!" I yelled at my father, Donald Davenport, for forcing me into marriage.

"You need to take the throne, and he would be a lovely king for this kingdom," my father spoke, I gritted my teeths, feeling my face heat up in so much anger.

"I hate you!" I ran through the steel doors, `which was open`, up to my room.

I slammed the door to my bedroom closed, falling ontop of my bed, stuffing my face onto a pillow, which says, I love you.

Angry tears started to fall, there was a knock on the door. "Who's there?" I say, through sniffs.

"It's Chase," Chase is my servant, but I treat him like a normal kid, we both love each other, but I'm being forced in marriage.

"Come in!" I say, to Chase.

He opens the door gently, then closes it and sits by my side. "I heard screaming, are you okay, Bree?" Chase asked me.

"I'm not okay, I'm being forced to marry Prince Ethan," I felt disgusted using "Prince" for Ethan. I would prefer Chase as a Prince and future King.

"Bree, don't worry, I will still be by your side," he says, while rubbing my back.

We don't say anything for awhile, until I got an idea.

"Chase! I got an idea! We can escape, leave far away from here!" I yelled at my precious Chase.

"Bree, don't you think your father will be looking for you, especially if he finds me, he will hang me on a rope," Chase says to me.

"He won't, if he doesn't find us," I say, bravely.

"Fine, only for you."

* * *

It was mid-night and I went towards Chase's room, knocked once and the door flew open. I see a unsure Chase standing infront of me, holding a suitcase with some cloths, just like me.

"Let's go," I say.

"Where are we going?" He asked me, good question, I don't know. A mansion, no too obvious. A house, no there's no houses in miles. A cave, yes! Perfect, father won't be looking for me there!

"A cave," I say, simply.

"A cave?" He looks confused.

"Yes, father won't look for us there, now let's go," I say, final.

* * *

We were walking in the dark towards a cave near the woods. Then I noticed Chase silently crying.

"What's wrong Chase? Why are you crying?" I asked, pleading to know.

"I never got to say good-bye to my brother Adam and my step-brother Leo," he says, through his sniffles.

"Oh, sorry," I say, I made him leave his brothers, I feel horrible.

As we entered the cave, there was something reflecting on the ground, I blent down and touched it. It was water. It was shining in the moon-light, brightening the cave. The popsicles of rocks hanging above us, like changenelears(1). I grabbed Chase's hand and hold it firmly. He kissed my cheek softly then whispered, "I love you."

I took a big breath, inhaling the scent of the cave, then exhaling it, replying," I love you too."

* * *

A couple of days passed. We ran out of food and were starving, guards were outside the cave demanding us to get out imidiatly, but we didn't listened. We want to be together, no matter what we go through.

"Chase, come out please," worried Adam said, outside the cave, begging.

Chase was too weak right now and is laying next to me on the ground holding both my hands.

"Princess Bree and Chase, please come out," Leo demanded, 'nicely.'

I couldn't reply, I can't speak without sounding like a dying animal, begging for food.

Chase and I just layed there, not a care in the world, we both blinked mutiple times, then we closed our eyes shut, consuming blackness around us.

* * *

50 years passed, Chase's and Bree's body still lay in the exact spot of there death, holding both each other's hand.

Tourists have been visiting this cave for over 40 years, cause of their deaths.

A young couple, were holding hands, and were staring at the remainding bodies of those who died 50 years ago.

They smiled, the young girl who is in her mid-teens said, "Those two are truly the cutest I have ever seen."

The young boy in his late teens whispered, "Agree."

The young girl layed her head on the boy's shoulder, then they heard noises and looked up to see two ghostly figures talking to themselves.

_"I love you, Bree,"_ A young boy named Chase said to the young pretty lady, holding her hand.

_"I love you too, Chase,"_ The beautiful young girl named Bree told the boy. They both smiled, then vanished.

* * *

**Brase is adorable for me. Did you liked it? Please Review and tell me what you think.**

**(1) The word is misspelled, it's what fancy balldance people had, and hangs over your head and onto the ceiling.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own lab rats.**

**©Nicole0725**

**A/N: There was no bionics in this one-shot! They'll be more one-shots coming your way, see ya soon.**


End file.
